Tartarus
by Susan Drakian
Summary: Reno loved his job, even the grimy parts of it. When an Old acquaintance asks him a favor. To watch over Tifa. He knows something is seriously up. Tifa won't just sit down and wait and won't make it easy on him. Together they'll discover a whole knew threat to Midgar and even Shinra isn't Immune. Tifa/Reno


**Author's note: First off. I do not own Final Fantasy or its amazing characters. Second I've wanted to do a Reno story for a long while now. Ever Since I read Whimsical Symphony's stories. (you should check out their stories, link can be found on my favorite author's tab Tempus Palidin, and Proverbial Revitalization are my favorites. But their kingdom hearts is good as well. Beta'd by KITKAT . I'm not as good of a writer but, I hope I managed to capture the character at least.**

A red-head blew smoke into the air, his arm over his chest and the other bent holding a cigarette between two fingers. The wind was bitter cold , but seemed to have no affect on him. He looked back at the house, hearing the gunshots. Tossing the bud onto the ground, he stepped on it and headed toward the house. A large bald male stepping out.

"Get the Information Rude?"

"Piece of cake, any witnesses?"

'Nah, just a couple teenagers I managed to scare off yo!"

"Hey, think you can get that to the President and Tseng for me? I have somewhere I got to be, and I can't miss it."

Rude, not one for talking, nodded. Pushing his dark shades over his eyes. Reno thought his partner may of suspected something, but if he did he didn't show any sign of it. Without much more thought, he turned on his heel and headed down the street. The fog thick and heavy in the early morning light, you couldn't even see the sky above you.

His practiced feet automatically took him toward the bar called "Seventh Heaven" owned by Tifa Lockheart. He had been coming here since it opened, every Friday at 3am. Not many people were in the small bar as he entered, but he liked it like that. Sitting at the end of the bar next to the wall, his green eyes started focusing on the only female in the room, Tifa herself. She was tall and curvy and had long black hair. Her voice was quiet and often bellied her fierce personality. He had fought against her several times in the past, the girl punched hard. His ribs hurt in memory of the last time he was on the end of her bad mood.

"Rough day?" She asked, as she set down his whiskey on the rocks. Which he quickly downed. If only she knew.

"Same old. Yours?"

"With Denzel and Marlene starting school. It's become rather difficult. But, I'm managing." She refilled his glass before going to check on another customer. Giving Reno time to look around. He started coming weekly when he noticed that Tifa was being watched. Something was going on, he could sense it. Even in the new Shinra there was an air of a calm before a storm.

Digging into his pocket he drew out another cigarette and lit it, inhaling and holding it before releasing the smoke. Sure it would one day probably kill him, but with his life style, he probably wouldn't live long enough for it to have an affect. Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone or something on the building across the street. They were gone on a closer expectation though.

Finishing up his last drink, he put out the unfinished cigarette in the ash tray, leaving the gil on the table, he quickly left. Checking out the old building first, but there was no signs that could point to who was there. Just dusty footprints and what he saw made his blood run cold. A sniping gun pointed directly at where Tifa had been standing not long before. Damn it. He had one job to do, one that he would of done, even if he hadn't been asked, and he damn near failed. It all started two months ago.

 _He was leaning back in his chair, his arms behind his head and his feet up on his messy desk, behind on his paperwork like he always was. When his phone rang, not his work phone, or his work cellphone. His personal phone. Curious he flipped it open and held it to his ear.  
_  
 _"Yo! Reno speaking, what can I do for you today?"  
_  
 _"Reno? I need you to meet me at the old church. Come as soon as possible." A familiar voice of Cloud wafted through the phone. Making him frown. Cloud never called, and he never asked for favors. Every warning bell went off in his body.  
_  
 _"On my way!" He hung up the phone. He jumped out of his chair. Grabbing his jacket he ducked his head in Tseng's office.  
_  
 _"Yo, Going on my lunch break early. Don't wait up for me." Before his boss could stop him, he was already in the elevator, and then out the door. Sliding his goggles over his eyes, that he always wore. He got on his bike and took off to the old part of Midgar, to the flower girl's church. He slowed to a stop, but didn't move to get in yet. Memories flooded his mind. Shaking his head unwilling to remember those days. He headed into the church, finding Cloud sitting by the flowers, appearing to stare off into space.  
_  
 _"Cloud?" He made his way over to him, but stood at a distance.  
_  
 _He didn't look up, but he did stand. "I'm going to be going away, for a long time, not sure how long that will be. But, I need to ask you to do me a favor. I know we don't get along , but I was wondering if you would protect Tifa, like you did back at that cliff?"  
_  
 _Reno wanted to correct him that he was originally there for Elena, but he wouldn't of let Tifa get hurt either._  
 _  
"Where are you going with this, Cloud?"_  
 _  
"Something's come up and I think she's in danger. I can't give you specifics."  
_  
 _"If she's in danger you should stay here and watch out for her!" He growled irritated.  
_  
 _"Reno just do this for me. Promise!"  
_  
 _He sighed. "Fine, But so you know, if she matters so much to you, you should be the one watching over her and not an assassin."  
_  
Reno took pictures of the gun and texted Elena, asking her to bring a fingerprint kit. It was probably wiped but he needed to find something. Reno was nothing without his word. And he was failing miserably at keeping it. Flipping the phone shut he headed back to the bar, and once it was closed, he chose an ally from across the street to watch the house. He could see the silhouette of Tifa getting the kids ready for bed and helping with homework before the lights went out. He groaned.

"Going to be a long night yo!"


End file.
